Aphrodite
by Fazea
Summary: Manusia bisa merencanakan. Tapi cuma Tuhan yang memutuskan hasilnya. GrayXClaire. Oneshot. My first fanfic in this fand, RnR jika berkenan?


Aphrodite

By: Sansun-Fami'

Disclaimer: Natsume, err, bener ga?

My first fanfic in Harvest Moon fand

WARNING: Tulisan masih berantakan, sok angsty, OOC, lebay, Jauhkan dari jangkauan anak-anak!

_____-SSF-_____

"Pagi, Claire!" sapa Ann pada Claire saat hendak mau memetik beberapa anggur liar yang masih segar di pagi hari. Maklumlah, musim gugur segera berakhir.

"Pagi Ann!"

"Mau kemana Claire?" tanyanya.

"Ke danau, kenapa?"

"Eh, tahu tidak. Aku baca beberapa buku Basil, dan ternyata ada catatan yang terselip, coba tebak apa isi catatan itu…?" nada Ann terlihat jelas sedang berusaha membuat Claire penasaran.

"Emh…apa?"

"Ada permata langka yang cuma ada 100 tahun sekali! Di tambang yang ada di tengah danau. Namanya Aphrodite, sesuai nama dewi cinta dan menurut rumor kalau seorang perempuan memberikan itu pada orang yang disukainya, maka hubungan mereka akan bertahan sampai mati lho!" Ann menjelaskan sambil senyum-senyum.

Hal itu sukses membuat Claire terpancing dan jadi ingin mencari permata itu. Untuk Gray yang disukainya tentunya.

"Huwaaa, manis sekali! Aku jadi ingin mencarinya!" Claire bersemangat. Berhubung ulang tahun Gray sebentar lagi, Claire ingin memberikan permata itu sebagai hadiah.

"Manis kan? Sayang, permata itu langka sekali," senyum Ann lenyap dari wajahnya berganti dengan cibiran.

"Ah! Tapi aku akan coba mencarinya mulai musim dingin nanti!" kata Claire bersemangat lagi.

_winter_

"Benar nih? Bersalju begini.." Ann mengkhawatirkan Claire yang sudah berbatin mantap. Membantunya menyiapkan segalanya untuk menambang di musim salju ini.

"Iya! Tenang Ann, kalau aku dapat dua yang satu aku kasih ke kamu!"

"Eeh?! Claire menyukaiku?!"

"Sembarangan! Aku kasih ke kamu biar kamu kasih ke Cliff!" ledek Claire, lalu pergi sebelum di hajar Ann.

__

__

"Huft..." Claire berulang kali mengelap keringat yang mengucur di dahinya dan membuang nafas. Berkali-kali ia menggali, hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Sialnya hari ini semakin memburuk, iapun terpaksa menyudahi hari ini dengan tangan kosong.

Sesampainya di peternakan, Ann yang senantiasa menjaga peternakan menyambut.

"Gimana? Gimana? Dapat tidak?"

"Tidak..Salju semakin lebat, jadi mau tidak mau aku turun gunung" kata Claire sambil melepaskan syalnya.

"Hmmm...coba saja besok lagi"

"Iya, tentu saja"

__

__

Esok hari, berakhir serupa.

Dua hari. Dua hari tidak mendapat apa-apa sedangkan ulang tahun Gray empat hari lagi. Ya tuhan.

"Omong-omong Claire, aku baru nyadar, sebenarnya siapa cowok yang mau kau beri permata cinta itu?" tanya Ann tiba-tiba.

"Eh, Uh, Emmmh..." Claire bingung sekaligus blushing, "Janji nggak bilang siapa-siapa?"

"Ya iyalah. Kita kan teman"

"..Gray"

"HAH?! Gray si cowok dingin itu?!" jerit Ann tak percaya.

"Sssst! Ann!"

__

__

Hari berikutnya,badai salju.

Oh yeah, great..sekarang Claire cuma bisa meringkup mencari kehangatan di rumahnya bersama anjingnya. Saat itu ia berdoa pada tuhan, ia ingin hubungannya dengan Gray bertahan lama dan semakin erat, memohon meski nyawa taruhannya. Mereka memang belum jadian, tapi kode alam sudah memperlihatkan kalau mereka saling suka.

__

__

Hari berikutnya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang kalau aku belum dapat permata aphrodite itu!" Claire memotivasi diri sendiri sepanjang perjalanan ke danau yang telah membeku itu.

Tapi, ternyata Claire pulang tetap juga tidak mendapat permata itu, setidaknya kali ini ia mendapat Mystrile beberapa buah.

__

__

Hari kelima, hari sebelum ulang tahun Gray.

"Claire! Ulang tahun Gray kan besok! Kamu masih belum dapat?" Ann menghampiri Claire di tengah hujan salju.

"Belum, tapi hari ini aku yakin, aku akan dapat!"

"Aku mendukungmu! Ini, bawa minuman hangat pembangkit stamina spesial buatan Ann!" katanya sambil menyerahkan sebotol termos berisi minuman buatannya.

"Makasih Ann"

"Sama-sama"

"..Hei Ann"

"Ya?"

"Salju hari ini dingin sekali ya? Padahal cuma bersalju seperti biasanya" kata Claire sambil memperhatikan langit-langit.

"Hm? Biasa saja kok," tanggap Ann berbeda.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku ya, aku berangkat ya Ann!" Clairepun beranjak ke atas gunung.

"Hati-hati Claire!" Ann mengingatkan dari kejauhan, lalu ia kembali ke rumahnya.

"Aduh! Aduh!" terdengar suara Gray dari rumah Saibara saat Ann lewat.

Disusul oleh kritik tajam dan lantang dari Saibara," Kamu kenapa Gray?! Kalau begini bagaimana kau menjadi seorang Blacksmith?! Fokus Gray!!"

Karena penasaran, Ann memasuki rumah itu," Permisi.."

"Oh, Ann! Ada apa?" sambut Saibara—raut mukanya langsung berbeda drastis.

"Anu..tadi aku lihat ada keributan ya?"

"Keributan? Tidak ada! Cuma si bodoh yang tanganya terbakar karena kehilangan konsentrasi," kata Saibara.

"Si bodoh siapa hah?!" Gray emosi.

'_Kok Claire bisa suka sama dia ya..?' _Ann bertanya dalam hati.

"Eh, Gray, tanganmu.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma sarung tangan rajutan Claire jadi ikut terbakar," Gray menunjukan sarung tangan rajutan Claire yang diberikan setahun lalu sekarang sudah setengahnya terbakar.

DEG

Perasaan tidak enak langsung menancap di hati Ann maupun Gray.

"Anu..Claire tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Gray pada Ann.

"Ah.. dia lagi menambang di tambang yang ada di tengah danau," jawab Ann.

"Oh.."

__

__

"Dia..belum kembali.." Ann mengkhawatirkan Claire yang tidak juga kembali, padahal itu sudah sore.

__

__

"Claire? Claire?!" Ann khawatir sekali, pagi-pagi buta dia datang ke rumah Claire dan hanya mendapati rumah itu kosong belum tersentuh sejak kemarin.

"..Claire..kau kemana..?" kaki Ann langsung membawanya ke rumah Gotz.

"Gotz..!!! Pak Gotz! Buka pintunya!!!" Ann menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Gotz terus-menerus.

"Hoaam, apa sih Ann? Pagi dingin begini.." Gotz membukakan pintunya.

"Claire! Claire belum kembali dari gunung sejak kemarin!"

"Astaga, kemarin malam kan ada badai hebat! Aku akan mencarinya, Ann, tolong ya kumpulkan bala bantuan dari desa," Gotz pun sudah siap dengan jaket bulunya.

"Baik!" Ann segera berlari ke jantung desa. Ia meminta Basil, Dr. Trent kalau-kalau Claire terluka, Cliff, Duke, dan Jeff untuk membantu Gotz mencari Claire.

__

__

Kumpulan bala bantuanpun kembali..dengan Claire dalam gendongan Basil. Wajahnya pucat.

"Claire?!" Gray yang baru datang segera berlari kearahnya,"Claire..badannya dingin.."

"Kami menemukannya di tambang sana. Sepertinya ia terjebak saat badai dan tidak bisa keluar sampai ia kedinginan dan.." Gotz menerangkan namun tidak melanjutkan.

"Maaf, tapi dia sudah..." kata Trent pelan. Membuat semua mata mengeluarkan butir-butir air, orang yang baru datang dan begitu akrab, berakhir dengan seperti ini, pikir mereka.

"Claire.." begitupun Gray, menutup wajahnya yang menangis dengan topinya. Ia menggenggam tangan Claire yang . Tanganya menggenggam sesuatu dan Gray mengambilnya.

"Ah! Itu..." kata Basil dan Ann bersamaan, "Aphrodite..permata cinta"

"Gray, Claire mencari itu untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu..tapi.." kata Ann sambil mendekati Gray.

"Labih baik aku tidak mendapat hadiah ulang tahun daripada aku harus kehilangan kamu, Claire! Bangunlah...!!" jerit Gray, bibirnya disentuhkan pada kening Claire.

__

__

Siang itu, Gray terbangun. Dengan sebuah tangan tak bernyawa yang masih digengamnya.

'_Tunggulah, kelak kita akan bertemu lagi, Claire.."_

_**Moral Note: **__Manusia bisa merencanakan, namun cuma Tuhan yang hanya menilai dan memberikan hasil. _

_____-SSF-_____

A/N: Sok angsty banget ya? Yah, inilah fic pertama saya di fandom ini, belom tau apa-apa *tukang bo'ong* saya aslinya author fandom Eyeshield 21, cuman saya ingin mencari ketenangan sesaat dulu di fandom ini. Hope minna bisa memahami saya, nah, jika berkenan, review fic ini setelah bunyi ini. *Beeeeeep*

P.S: Soal Aphrodite..itu Cuma OC batu saya! XD


End file.
